The Council
Background The Council Building is located in the Council District, the highest district in the city, directly below The Attic with the highest temples. Alivast is governed by a council that consists of hundreds of members. This council is made up of representatives from different clergies, guilds, and other prominent local groups. All clergies in Alivast are represented that are not followers of a god that is regarded as evil or disruptive to society, such as Necrectra. Membership in the council is by invitation. The original council was formed by persons of importance in the settlement that became the city. If a person or group is powerful or influential enough they could be invited to join the council, though this process itself involves some internal politicking. Clergies are represented on the council if they have a large enough presence in the city. The Council is far from a monolithic body, and its policies are mainly the result of the influence of various groups and factions as they each attempt to promote what they believe is in the best interest of Alivast. Unfortunately, for some, a role on the Council is simply a way to enrich themselves and play political games. Also, not all council members are equal as political power is based largely on influence and social capital. The Council has a large amount of control over the lives of aasimar in Alivast as they are unfortunately seen as tools for political benefit or favor with the gods on a disturbingly regular basis. Known Council Members Clergy Representatives * Aila Balton - aasimar of Hoketh * Artimus (deceased) * Balfor Balton - aasimar of Vetrion * Bizmati Printash - Representing the King of Chelstonia * Brorc Bronze-Fang - representing the Avan Clergy * Edward Enrobso - representing the Nerasmun Collective * Hammergnar - aasimar of Groumuth * Ios - aasimar of Nerasmun * Jozah Muhirad - (wood elf) representing the Almon Clergy * Scott Carlrech - elderly human representative of Vetrion * Solly - formerly special representative of the Illunay Clergy but offered the position of representing Orun * Vincent Stramain - representing the Uspa Clergy * Airatifla Liavalur (High Elf (Moon)) - Representing the Ydia Druidic Circle * Gunther Bladebrace (Human) - Representative of the Ginter Clergy, presumably since the death of Ivan * Sionia Orikian (High Elf (Moon)) - Representing the Illunay Clergy * Wuyax Drumphocmurdiath (Dragonborn (Red)) - Representing the Orthoc Clergy * Luxil Fex (Human) - Representing the Livrosea Clergy * Brothac Thunderbraids (Mountain Dwarf) - Representing the Groumuth Clergy Mercenary and Merchant Guild Representatives * Zerth Ripjaw (Gnoll) - Matriarch of the Ripjaw Pack * Gobwell Goblinson (Goblin) - The Minion Reformation Alliance * Urizen Fell (Tiefling) - Briarhearts Guild * Samwell Grimm - Representative of the Merchant's Corner Trading Company * Travis Mc’kinsley (Human) - The Riders * Aichogo Steamsnout (Minotaur) - Iron Tramplers * Rachella’ Curl (Human) - Sea Skippers * Bratmolyn Boulderforge (Dwarf (Hill)) - Handy-Brandy’s * Mr. Chance (Tabaxi (Tuxedo)) - "The Bottom Dollar" * Zanlan Spimblebroom (Gnome) - Chimera * Aika Emiko (Human (Samurai)) - Ijin Clerks and Accountants * Abacus Fleetfinger - accountant Relations Brorc Bronze-Fang Brorc's status as an aasimar gives him influence with factions wishing to maintain Avan's favor, but his orcish heritage is viewed unfavorably by many. Solly Solly is viewed with some suspicion by members of Council. One fear is that she is an agent of Paraton. Others fear that giving her asylum in Alivast is not worth the potential for conflict with Paraton. Due to the potential for conflict, there are various lines of thinking. Some think she should be returned, others think that she should be married off to form a political or religious alliance, either within Alivast, or even with Eltmur, perhaps offering her to The Silver King himself. Solly is technically on the Council, though she has very little power or influence. Despite her status as an aasimar of Orun, she is currently sponsored by the clergy of Illunay. Balfor Balfor's role as leader of Alivast's military gives him significant power within the Council, but his physical distance from the city limits his influence. Aila Aila's status as an aasimar gives her influence on the council, but her unusual and often off-beat behavior limits this somewhat. Hammergnar Hammergnar's significant support among Alivast's dwarves provides him with a substantial power base. It remains to be seen how this translates into political influence. His wife is also on the council, at least in a ceremonial capacity as neither he nor Brorc have ever met her. Ivan Ivan was asked to serve on the council because he was an aasimar, but he refused. A paladin of Ginter served in his place and spoke for him. Bizmati Printash Bizmati represents the interests of King Augustus of Chelstonia from the Alton Region kingdom of Chelstonia. She is known for political agitation and appears to be viewed as suspicious by some members of the council. Ios Ios is Hammergnar's wife, and an aasimar of Nerasmun. She is a member of the Council because of this. Despite her position of influence nobody has seen her. She has been called a "secret member" of the council by Edward Enrobso. It is unknown how she exerts her power on the council or if she even bothers to, due to the nature of her very being. Edward Enrobso As leader of the powerful Nerasmun Collective in Alivast, Edward is a considerably powerful council member. This doesn't prevent him from acting unilaterally, and he is often thwarted and forced to resort to other means to benefit Alivast. Edward is concerned about spies on the Council that may be operating in the interests of the United Clergy of Orun and Paraton. The Unexpectables Following the party's return to Alivast following their defeat of the forces of Athtar and successful diplomacy with local orcs and a dragon, the Council sent an official summons for the Unexpectables Guild (including Remy) to appear for a tribunal with a focus of the "safety, sanctity of Alivast, its people, and its benefactors." Thankfully, due to their mountain of damning evidence against the UCO, they were exonorated, honored, and then officially made a mercenary company, and had their contracts sold to Solly in order to make better use of their talents. Trivia * Witnesses called to the Tribunal included: ** Uspa Voyager Trade Company - Ricardo Green (Human) ** Crafter’s Council Timber Division - Gord Richvein (Mountain Dwarf) ** Conjurer’s Corner - Mariyx Ghaallixirn (Dragonborn (Silver)) Category:Groups Category:Council Members